<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Leave Baby In The Corner by RodeoQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378943">Don't Leave Baby In The Corner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen'>RodeoQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB! Reader - Freeform, Dante (Devil May Cry) is a Sweetheart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Mentions of Sex, Not Wanting To Have Kids, Parenthood, Pregnancy Scares, mostly comfort, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dante and you talk about wanting kids or not while waiting for the pregnancy test. </em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You, Dante/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Leave Baby In The Corner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>Anonymous Requested:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you do one there Dante and his SO have a talk like two grown up adults (Dante doing his best) and decide they don't want any children, not now, not ever? Maybe they had a pregnancy scare or somebody asked them about children. Love your work!</em>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Please. Please. Please. </em>
</p><p>You laid your head against the wall of your bathroom, eyes clenched from the bright light, the object of your distress upon the counter. </p><p>
  <em>Please. Please. Please! </em>
</p><p>Hands firmly intertwined with each other, you sat with your knees to your chest while you waited. </p><p>
  <em>Please say negative. Please say negative. </em>
</p><p>You couldn’t be a mother, not now. Could you raise a child? Hell, could you even hold this child within you? </p><p>The box holding the pregnancy test had been rudely ripped open and thrown on the tiled floor. </p><p>Two lines for pregnant. One line for not pregnant. </p><p>One line different, and you may have been thrown into something you never wanted to think about, not now and probably not later. </p><p>You knew it was bad news when the condom ripped those few weeks ago. You had felt sick, unaware whether it was the flu or food poisoning. Having been a woman and a sexually active one as well, those few factors stacked up exponentially. </p><p>So here you were, damn near losing it on the bathroom floor. </p><p>You loved Dante. You really did. But could you have children now? </p><p>You really couldn’t. </p><p>This was already a horrible experience you hoped to have gone through alone.</p><p>Of course, fate has other plans. </p><p>“Honey, I’m home!” Dante bellowed jokingly from the front door. </p><p>Your stomach dropped and your eyebrows crossed. </p><p>“I brought pizza, figured you didn’t wanna cook. I know you haven’t been feeling too hot so I brought some-” He quieted, realizing you were nowhere to be seen. He saw your shoes and keys, so you had to have been home. </p><p>His ears picked up shuffling sounds in the bathroom. Were you feeling really sick again? </p><p>Heavy footsteps came closer to your spot next to the bathroom door. You stared off into space as Dante rapped his knuckles on the wood. </p><p>“Hey, are you alright?” </p><p>“..No.” </p><p>“Can I come in? You decent?” </p><p>“..Yeah.” </p><p>The door squeaked open as Dante stepped in. He quickly stooped down to sit next to you, the door shut by his foot. </p><p>“Hey babe, don’t leave baby in the corner. What’s going on?” He asked, voice soft with a lilt of playfulness. Classic Dante. </p><p>“About baby…” You started. Dante’s eyes widened as yours continued staring off into the wall. He darted his gaze to the plastic stick on the counter and then to the box by your feet. </p><p>“God, that was in poor taste and comedic timing.” He mumbled. </p><p>You shook your head with an empty laugh. There was an awkward moment in the space-time continuum. </p><p>Dante looked at you, you being seemingly saddened by the chance you were pregnant. </p><p>“Do you want kids, Dante?” You asked Dante, tired of hearing yourself moan about how you wish the test said no. </p><p>He sighed. </p><p>“This is about you.” </p><p>“But you’re half of the equation. You have a say in this.” Dante paused, ultimately unfamiliar with this. </p><p>“I mean, I am a manchild. You take care of me like I’m a kid sometimes-” </p><p>“Most of the time-” He grunted at your quip. </p><p>“Yeah. Kids are a lot. I would know.” </p><p>“But do you want kids?” You pushed it, chin on your knees as you stared into his side profile. </p><p>He twiddled his thumbs, thinking of a way to put what he was thinking nicely. </p><p>“I-well. Let’s just say I don’t want what happened to me and Vergil to happen to anyone else.” </p><p>Your heart panged for him, leaning to him as a response. An arm wrapped around your shoulders, a sigh leaving him. </p><p>“But this is about you, and your body. Your choice.” He deflected. You sighed also. </p><p>“I’m not ready. I don’t think I’m ready.” </p><p>“That’s okay, babe. Really.” He squeezed you softly. Your voice cracked and you buried your face in your hands. </p><p>“God, what if it says yes?” </p><p>Dante remembered all the times at the grocery stores, when a baby would stare at you and you would return a loving gaze and smile upon the child, how the infant in return gurgled with joy. How the mother would lift up the chubby child and how you would coo at them. </p><p>Dante would stand and watch, this strange feeling in his chest. </p><p>He thought of all the times Nero came over and you insisted on making him a plate, despite the fact that Nero could have done it himself. </p><p>He recalled how kind, how warm, how absolutely patient you were. </p><p>Dante thought of his own mother’s loving nature. And he thought about what happened to her. He thought of what happened to him, what happened to Vergil. </p><p>He thinks about how hard being a woman is, and why he gets why you would be scared. He feels slightly guilty for the incident a few weeks ago, how much one mistake could lead to such a weight on your chest. </p><p>He didn’t realize his other hand had been reaching over to clutch at yours. </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Dante, I’m not ready for it to say yes. I’m not ready at all.” </p><p>“I’m not ready either. But hey, we should at least find out before anything. We’ll figure it out from then. We always do.” </p><p>With courage, you shakily take the test from the counter, leaning heavily onto Dante. Warmth surrounds you as he wraps both arms around you. </p><p>You close your eyes again, still terrified of the possibilities. </p><p>“Dante, can you read it?” He takes it from your hands, gingerly scanning the labels,,ʇuɐuƃǝɹd ʇou,, ',,ʇuɐuƃǝɹd,,. </p><p>“Um, babe. Is this in Spanish?” </p><p>“It’s upside down.” You snort, having dealt with him doing that all the time. You didn’t even have to look to know he had it flipped the wrong way. Your darling himbo, even in the most trying of times. </p><p>“Oh shit.” He glances at the truth, now upright. </p><p>“It’s one line.” </p><p>
  <em>One line. One line. It’s a no..I’m not pregnant-</em>
</p><p>“I’m not pregnant!” You exclaim, practically screaming into his shoulder in relief. He kisses your head. </p><p>“See! It’s okay. We’re okay.” You nearly cry, holding onto him for dear life. </p><p>Dante rocks you back and forth, chuckling. </p><p>He finally bridal carries you out of the bathroom. </p><p>His lukewarm surprise pizza becomes a piping hot celebratory pizza, having been chucked into the oven for a few minutes. </p><p>“You know, even if we don’t become parents, we’d be some kickass relatives,” Dante says, taking a slice from the plate. </p><p>“I mean, we are Nero’s aunt and uncle. If Nero and Kyrie have kids, we’d be grand-aunt and grand-uncle.” You bring up, sipping some ginger ale Dante bought for your “upset stomach that was thought to be a baby but was actually an upset stomach all along.” </p><p>“See? Think about it, a couple years from now. Grand-Aunt (Y/N) and Gruncle Dante” </p><p>“Gruncle?” You laugh, trying not to choke on your drink. </p><p>“Hell yeah. It’d be great.” You can think of it already.</p><p>Dante throwing the kids up in the air, taking them to fairs, letting them get away with things no one else would, and maybe sparring with them when they got bigger. </p><p>“You’d be great.” </p><p>You smile, meeting his eyes. Dante has no choice but to smile back. </p><p>“Only because you’re here.” </p><p>It’s a peaceful night from then on. </p><p>At the end of all of this, Dante and you opt to walk that solitary line together, hand-in-hand, side-by-side. </p><p>Maybe in another life, you would be comfortable having kids. But in this one, it’s beautiful enough as is. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>